The Second Victom: Goten's Dead!
by Tenchi No Jigoku
Summary: . . . Kimiko's having more and more fun with the DBZ gang. The fight progresses and leads to two more deaths.


The Second Victim: Goten's Dead  
  
  
  
Authors note: if you haven't read the first story 'First Victim or: Trunks is Dead,' READ IT!!! Or you won't get what is going on!  
  
Most of the DBZ gang, Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Bulma, Krillin and Vegeta decided to go out and find the Dragon Balls. After a few weeks of searching they finally found them. Goku layed them all on the ground "All right," said Goku. "ARISE DRAGON!"  
  
Shenlon appeared with a CD Walkman and headphones on. "Y'all acted like you've never seen a white person before; jaws on the floor like Pamela. . . . What the Hell do you want?" demanded Shenlon. "Don't tell me—you want your two wishes don't you?! Am I right?!"  
  
"Since when did Shenlon get a sense of humour?" whispered Krillin.  
  
"Since . . . uh . . er . . . NOW!!!" yelled Shenlon.  
  
"Jeez, relax," said Chichi.  
  
"We just want Trunks back to life. If you're not to busy, that is?" asked Bulma sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, just give me a minute will ya? Man, 'I want this, I want that.' Hold on a second I want to finish this CD," mumbled Shenlon.  
  
"'Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his rap to sell records. Well I do, so FUCK HIM AND FUCK YOU TOO! Think I give a damn about a Grammy? Half of you critics can't even stomach it, let alone stand me . . . "  
  
†45 minutes later †  
  
Oh great, I get to watch the stooge squad sleep in front of that . . . uh . . . BIG ASS DRAGON . . . wow, I wonder what he ate that made him that big. Maybe it was Chinese food. Oh well, thought Kimiko. She was hovering slightly off the ground shadows of a nearby forest waiting for Shenlon's answer for Trunks' life back. 'I hope he says no, because I don't want to kill two kids in one day, it takes to much energy to put those damn souls into a bottle . . . . wait a minute—they can't wish him back! ALL RIGHT!!'  
  
The DBZ gang. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shenlon stooped and stuck his face right in front of Vegeta's. "Vegeta," he said softly. No answer. "Vegeta." A little louder this time. Finally, he went right into Vegeta's face and yelled "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
"What's your answer, damn it?! You've been 45 minutes!" yelled Chichi.  
  
"It cannot be done," said Shenlon  
  
"WHAT?! " yelled Goten "WHY NOT?!"  
  
"Because if I granted this wish, the one you call Trunks would be nothing but a shell of a person and would . . . er . . . let's just say . . . uh . . . rot," replied Shenlon grimly.  
  
"Eeeew! Gross! That's worse than Kimiko throwing his heart into my hands!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Okay what's your final wish?" demanded Shenlon. "And hurry up about it; I might have a nice view, but come on."  
  
"I know what I want," said Goten. "I wish for YOUR CD Walkman, headphones and the CD you have in it."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Shenlon. "NO WAY! THIS IS MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"  
  
"But a wish is a wish Shenlon," snapped Goten.  
  
Shenlon sighed "All right you can have it," said Shenlon dully. He threw down his Walkman and headphones to Goten. Which landed ON Goten.  
  
"It's a lot bigger than I thought," said Goten in a muffled voice.  
  
"Have fun!" laughed the dragon, there was a loud crack like lightning and Shenlon disappeared.  
  
"Anytime you're ready, Dad," grunted Goten.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Goku said sheepishly, and helped Goten yank the Walkman off him.  
  
"About time!!" an irritated voice from behind them snarled. Everybody jumped about five feet in the air. "How long will it take you to realise that you can't wish any of your friends back?" snarled Kimiko. "At least, unless you can get their soul back. Well, here it is! Come and get it!" Kimiko pulled out the bottle with Trunks' soul in it.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK!" roared Vegeta.  
  
"Why don't you come and take it from me?" Kimiko taunted, smiling viciously. "Or are you too chicken?"  
  
"I. AM—"  
  
"Canadian?" Kimiko cut in.  
  
"NO!!! I AM NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!!!" yelled Vegeta who got into his fighting stance.  
  
"Except for that dragon that woke you up," snickered Kimiko.  
  
"Well . . . uh . . . that doesn't matter," said Vegeta. "The only thing that matters is that you give back my son's soul!"  
  
"How 'bout . . . uh, no," replied Kimiko. She put the bottle back into her cloak, stood and charged Goten at full speed.  
  
They lost her ki within seconds. "Where did she go?" asked Goku.  
  
"Right. Here," said Kimiko. She showed up right in front of Goten and threw a dark look at him just before she used psychic abilities and they all went flying into the forest.  
  
"I'm not giving up with a fight," growled Goten.  
  
"Oh good, I'll need the excersize," grinned Kimiko. She threw off her cloak. Suddenly she went into Super Saiya-jin. Goten as well spotted a tail. (Her super saiy-jin is different from the others. Her hair still goes white, but it satys down. And she has a tiger's tail not a monkey one. Just so you know ^.^)  
  
"No way! You—you're a Saiya-jin?!" exclaimed Goten.  
  
"Damn! What gave it away?" replied Kimiko as she pulled out a dagger that was still stained with Bulma's blood and threw it. It hit Goten in his right shoulder.  
  
"GODDAMN IT!!!" yelled Goten as the gang were falling out of the trees in pain.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" yelled Chichi as she stumbled out of the forest, and wiping the blood from he cheek.  
  
"Stabbed him with a dagger. What does it look like, Grandma?" snapped Kimiko.  
  
"You shouldn't talk!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Wha-?!" asked Kimiko.  
  
"I decided to do a little research on you, Kimiko, Goddess of death. I read in a book I read that you are over 3 thousand 9 hundred and something years old!" replied Bulma.  
  
At that point Kimiko had snapped. "I hate it when people know my age!!! Bitch. You'll die today to, but not by me," Kimiko chuckled. "You'll die on your own." She turned to Goten. "But, I should do this in order. You first."  
  
Suddenly, Goten found himself chained to a large wooden post. "What the—?" His voice cut off in a scream as he erupted into flames. Everybody watched in numb horror as Goten's skin crisped and blackened. "GOTEN!! NO!!" screamed Chichi.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!" Goku yelled. He charged towards Goten but slammed into an invisible shield. He got up and kept ramming the shield over and over again, each time going to a higher level of Super Saiya-jin, while Kimiko just laughed. Goten's screams died away. At first the others thought it was because he was dead, but they saw his throat was burned out. His eyes still held terror as his charred skin began to crack and split. Bright blood sprayed out and hissed into the fire. Bulma and Chichi turned away and began to retch violently.  
  
Suddenly, the flames, chains and post disappeared, and Goten fell to the ground. Gohan felt his gorge rise at the noise the body made when it hit the ground. Kimiko walked over to the bloody body. "Now you shall die," said Kimiko just before she stepped on his head.  
  
The skull crushed like an eggshell. Even over Goku's enraged scream, they all clearly heard the bones snap as Kimiko stepped on Goten's neck. She reached for her scythe and cut Goten's head off. She reached down his neck humming '#1 – Nelly', and grabbed his soul and it crammed into a bottle.  
  
Goku staggered to his feet. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!" he screamed. "NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He renewed his efforts to get past the shield.  
  
"Oh goody. A new toy to play with," said Kimiko in barely more than a whisper. She dropped the shield.  
  
Goku tried to punch her but was stopped by a sharp pain in his back. He fell to his knees and looked behind him. Kimiko had stabbed him with the tip of her scythe. The cut was unbelievably deep. It hurt the most as she pulled it out. Not quickly, but very, very slowly. Her smile vanished; her eyes were no longer emerald green, but jet-black. She ripped the scythe out of Goku's back. Goku's screams echoed through the air. "Now go home and leave me be," said Kimiko coldly. She went out of SSJ and put her cloak back on and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.  
  
"No, " said Chichi calmly. Too calmly. "Bulma are you OK?" she looked over to where her friend had been puking earlier. Bulma was lying on the ground, unmoving. "Bulma?" asked Chichi. She was now worried. She checked her pulse. Nothing. She began to cry as she ran to Goku's side. "Bulma's . . . d . . . dead," whispered Chichi.  
  
"W . . . What?!" stuttered Goku.  
  
"She's dead. I checked her pulse. Nothing," replied Chichi.  
  
Vegeta's screaming cut off Goku "I'll tell Veg—".  
  
He looked over. Vegeta was cradling Bulma's lifeless body in his arms. "I'll kill that bitch," muttered Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Dad, I got an idea that could stop Kimiko," said Gohan who was holding the dagger Kimiko had stabbed Goten with.  
  
"What is it?" asked Goku.  
  
"It's the dagger Kimiko stabbed Goten and Bulma with," replied Gohan. "It was poisoned, and I think I still have some liquefied Witchblood Surreal gave me a while ago. It's a long shot, though."  
  
"Well it's worth a try Goku," said Krillin.  
  
"Yeah!" said Krillin  
  
"Let's do it!" said Goku who was getting to his feet with the help of Gohan.  
  
To be continued . . . 


End file.
